A new world
by Alikko
Summary: A girls life is changed forever as she finds herself in another world and in the form of a Toa
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Earth.

Cassandra was your average teenage girl; she went to a normal school and had a normal life. Her mother had died some years ago leaving her father to take care of her. She had little or no friends at school preferring to keep to her self. The only real friend she had was a boy named Mark and they had been friends pretty much their whole lives.

"Hi dad, I'm home" shouted Cassandra entering through the front door closing it, she took off her shoes and walked in. She entered the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table looking at some paper work.

"Hi honey" said her father briefly glancing up from his work to look at her and smiled. Cassandra opened the fridge and bought out a carton of juice. She noticed a bunch of flowers resting on the counter and asked "are those for mum?"

"Yes, I was planning to put them at the grave later" said her father still looking at the papers and Cassandra asked "mind if I drop them off tomorrow after school?"

"Why?" asked her father looking up at her questionably and Cassandra said "I just want to have a word with her." "I see…okay then" said her father looking a bit confused and Cassandra said "you're the greatest."

Cassandra looked up at the ceiling of her room; she had long since turned off her bedside light and was content to stare until she fell asleep. She was thinking over in her mind the conversation she was going to have with her mother. Every time she went to the grave, she would imagine the conversation she would have with her.

Even though Cassandra had been too young to recall much of her mother, she always swore she could remember her voice clearly in her mind. Cassandra eyelids began to close and she fell asleep.

_Cassandra found her self standing in a dark void and she looked around confused. "Where am I?" asked Cassandra, she could see nothing but darkness surrounding her and then suddenly something appeared in the distance. _

_It was a large island; she found it strange that there were many different climates. One side had nothing but ice; there was also a volcano and a lush jungle. There was also a desert and a normal forest as well. Suddenly the island in front of Cassandra exploded and she screamed._

Cassandra bolted up from her bed breathing heavily and sweaty. She looked around the room comforting her self to the fact that it was just a dream. However she couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was meant to mean something.

Cassandra arrived in school so deep in thought about last nights dream that she didn't notice Mark come up and walk beside her. "Earth to Cass" said Mark waving his hand in front of her eyes and she blinked.

"Oh hi, Mark" said Cassandra smiling and Mark asked "is something the matter?" "I just had a really weird dream that's all" said Cassandra and Mark said "okay, if you want to talk about it I'm here."

A few days later, Cassandra was walking to school when it started to rain. Cassandra ducked under a shelter and looked outside.

"That's weird, it was clear a second ago and there was no rain forecast" said Cassandra looking at the sky in confusion finding it odd. Then suddenly a twister appeared and Cassandra screamed. After the twister hit the shelter it disappeared and the sky cleared as if nothing happened.

I've decided to make a few changes to the story, the story is basically the same but I changed some details.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Altanti-Nui.

In a large forest a baby Ash bear and it's mother were searching for food. Laying a few metres away was an unconscious Toa. The mother Ash bear sniffed her, growled and moved away. The Toa groaned and slowly got up.

The Toa's armour was yellow and there was a bow lying near by.

"What's happened to me?" asked the Toa in a female voice and she picked up the bow.

She found a lake never by and looked at her reflection.

"I'm not human" said the Toa and suddenly a name came into her mind. Alikko, that was her new name.

"Alikko, I like the sound of that" said Alikko and she remembered the seven others she had seen in her dream.

"I must find out where I am and find those others" said Alikko to herself and she started off in one direction.

Looking around she noticed the trees were taller than normal trees and there were several plants she didn't recognise. On a school trip her class had been taken to a near by forest and taught about the different plants and what was edible. Some of the plants looked similar to the one back home while others didn't

Alikko could hear voices up ahead; slowly she walked towards the noise.

She moved the foliage away so she could see what was there. There were a large number of huts and several creatures. At first she didn't know who they were but then realised they must have been the Matoran the voice in her dream spoke put her bow away, gathered her courage and stepped out.

Several Matoran gasped when they saw her and said "a Toa."

Alikko felt a bit uncomfortable because they said this with awe. It seemed to her that the Toa were looked up to by these people.

A lone Matoran walked up to her bowing and said "greetings, Toa. We've been waiting for you, please follow me."

The Matoran led her over to an elderly looking Matoran. Alikko could tell straight away that this Matoran was wiser than she was and far older than she was.

"Welcome, Toa. I am Turaga Miyu, Turaga of this village" said the elder bowing and Alikko said "my name is Alikko, I am afraid that's all I know."

"You are the Toa Nova of Lightning. You were sent here, along with several others to fight an evil named the Makuta" said Turaga Miyu and Alikko shivered.

"Who or what is this Makuta?" asked Alikko and Turaga Miyu said "he is evil that lurks in the shadows. He wishes to rule Altanti-Nui and enslave the Matoran. The only ones who can stop him are the Toa"

"Turaga, I'm actually not around here" said Alikko and Turaga Miyu smiled.

"The legend said you would be from another world" said Turaga Miyu and Alikko said "tell me more and what I must do."

As soon as Turaga Miyu had finished her explanation Alikko was off again. She turned around and waved at the Matoran.

When the village was out of sight, she thought over what Turaga Miyu had told her. She it seemed a little crazy maybe this was just a dream and she'd soon wake up safe on Earth.

However while she was here she might as well continue. However if this wasn't a dream it raised the question as to why specifically she was brought here?

* * *

Decided to add and change a few sentances. I'm only replacing chapters that I think need a little tweeking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Meeting and masks.

Alikko had been told by Turaga Miyu that the most likely place to meet the other Toa was that the temple in the middle of the island. On the way Turaga Miyu had said there was a mask of power hidden in a cave not far form the village. She found the cave and entered it.

The cave was just big enough for one Toa to fit in and a few metres inside the cave was the mask. It was on the far side embedded in the rock, the floor was dropped away leaving only a narrow bridge to cross. "I hope I've got good balance" said Alikko and she started slowly across the bridge. As soon as she got on the other side she removed the mask form the wall and put on. Turaga Miyu had told her it was the Pakari Nuva, the great mask of Strength. She thought that she did feel stronger when she had put on the mask.

She left the cave and continued towards the temple. As she neared the temple she saw another Toa. Suddenly the other Toa was right beside her. "Hello my name is Zalku, as you can guess by my name I'm the Toa of Storms" said the Toa, whose armour was grey and Alikko said "Alikko, Toa of Thunder and Lightning."

They headed towards the temple where six other Toa were waiting. "Greetings. I'm Kahli, Toa of Water" said the light blue Toa and Storm said "I'm Zalku, Toa of Storms and this is Alikko, Toa of Thunder and Lightning." "I'm Razi, Toa of Fire" said the red Toa and the green Toa said "I'm Loki, Toa of Air." "Hanta, Toa of Stone said the brown Toa and the black Toa said "Okuma, Toa of Earth." "Kamo, Toa of Ice" said the white Toa and Kahli said "now that we're all know each other, we should plan what we're going to do." "We start looking for our masks" said Razi and Alikko said "I've already found one." "Well the rest of us haven't, we'll go our separate ways and get them" said Razi and Kahli said "I don't think that's wise my Turaga said we should work together."

As Razi and Kahli argued Alikko looked at the others trying to see what their personalities were like. Loki was talking to Zalku and telling him some jokes. Storm seemed to be rather chatty and seemed happy to make friends quickly. Loki seemed fun loving and probably try to cheer people up when they were down. Okuma was just listening to Razi's and Kahli's argument. Defiantly a deep thinker and someone who would think things through before acting. Hanta was kicking small stones which flew down the hill the temple stood on. He's strong, I wouldn't want his strength against me, thought Alikko and she looked at Kamo. She could already tell he didn't want to be here, that he'd rather be somewhere else on his own.

"I give up, your full of hot air" said Kahli, Razi smiled and walked away from the group. "What's his problem?" asked Hanta and Alikko said "probably thinks he's better than the rest of us." "I don't care what the hot head says I'd like some friend-company" said Loki and Alikko asked "what about you free?" "I prefer to work alone" said Kamo and he walked off. "I agree with you guys, travelling in a group is better" said Hanta and they all looked at Okuma. "Okay, I'll join you" said Okuma and Kahli asked "which Wahi is the closet?" "Mine since I was the first to arrive" said Loki and they all left the temple.

"What mask did you get?" asked Kahli as they walked and Alikko said "Pakuri Nuva, it wasn't easy to get either. The floor had dropped away and there was only a narrow bridge to get across." They were entering a dense jungle. The air was humid and several small insect Rahi scuttled by. They had only gone a few miles when they heard a scream. The Toa pulled out their weapons and ran towards the source of the scream.

A Le-Matoran was up a tree holding tightly to the branches as a creature slammed into the tree. When it saw the Toa it turned it's massive bulk towards them. "It's a Kane-Ra" said Loki and Kahli said "we'll distract it, you save the Matoran." Loki went up in the air as the other Toa distracted the Rahi. Alikko pulled back the string on her bow and a bolt of lightning appeared. She sent the bolt flying and it landed at the Rahi's feet. Electricity surged upwards and knocked off the creatures mask. Once the mask was off the Rahi seemed to be confused. Then it turned and walked away. "That was strange" said Hanta and Okuma picked up the mask. "This mask looks diseased" said Okuma, who dropped it and Alikko destroyed it. "Why did you do that?" asked Storm and Alikko said "from the way the Rahi acted when the mask was removed it was clear the mask was controlling it. So avoid someone putting it on and being controlled the logical conclusion was to destroy it." Loki and the Le-Matoran came over and the Matoran said "thank you great Toa." "Got a mask of levitation as well" said Loki and Alikko asked "why did it attack you?" "I was just heading back to the village when I saw the mask, when I tried to climb the tree it attacked" said the Matoran and Kahli said "it must have been guarding that mask." "Where now?" asked Hanta and the Matoran said "there is a mask of X-ray vision in Ko-koro." "Mister ice can get that one" said Hanta and Kahli said "shouldn't we warn him and Taho, there's bond to be more than one." "They maybe thick headed and stubborn but we'll need them when we face Makuta" said Alikko and the Matoran said "there is a rumour among the Matoran that Makuta isn't actually here." "We should spilt up, it will go much faster" said Kahli and Alikko asked "who will go where?" "I'll go after Taho, who else will go with me?" Zalku, Loki and Hanta went over to Kahli. "Looks like you and Okuma are going to find our ice brother" said Kahli and Alikko said "well let's hope their in a better mood than last time." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Fire and Ice.

After a long discussion the group went there separate ways, one group went north and the other south. Kahli and her group came to the edge of Ta-Wahi. "I hate the heat" said Kahli and Zalku said "he could be anywhere." They walked through the blasted landscape, a few trees there was were blackened. They had gone a few miles when they came upon a Ta-Matoran. "Have you seen Toa Razi?" asked Hanta and the Matoran said "he went in search for a mask near the volcano."

After the Matoran told them the directions they set off. They were just about to round a corner when Razi appeared. "What are you doing here?" asked Razi, looking at the group like they were some kind of bug and Kahli said "we came to warn you, brother. There are Rahi guarding these masks we ran into one in Le-Wahi." "Well you've had a wasted trip, I've already got my mask" said Razi and Loki said "no Rahi-beast?" "There was but I dealt with him" said Razi and Hanta said "really, then what is that?"

A Rahi wearing an infected mask appeared and when it saw the Toa it let out a roar. "How could the Rahi survive a fall down a cliff?" asked Razi and Hanta said "you have to knock off it's mask, it's actually being controlled by Makuta." Razi shot fire from his twin swords which knocked off the mask. "Maybe it's wise to work with a team" said Razi and Zalku said "brother, that's the first sensible thing you've said." "Where now?" asked Razi and Kahli said "we're arranged to meet at the temple, we got Zalku's and Hanta's masks coming here."

Alikko and Okuma had just arrived in Ko-Wahi and all they could see was ice and snow. "Only someone like Kamo could live in a place like this" said Alikko and they both started walking. They had only walked a few miles when they heard a creature bellow. "I don't like the sound of that" said Alikko and Okuma said "neither do I, come on." They continued walking through the snow and ice.

Suddenly Kamo appeared out of the snow in front of them. "What are you doing here?" asked Kamo and Okuma said "we came to warn you about Rahi." "Now you've warned me" said Kamo then he started to walk away and Alikko said "the Rahi are wearing infected masks which allows Makuta to control them." Both Alikko and Okuma just followed him.

They eventually came to an ice cave and Kamo turned around. "Why are you following me?" asked Kamo and Alikko said "whether you like it or not we're supposed to be working to together." "I prefer to work alone" said Kamo and Alikko said "by choice or because no one can stand your ego?" Kamo just turned around and walked into the cave. "Stubborn" said Okuma and Alikko said "well he'll have to except it eventually."

They entered the cave and found Kamo staring at a wall of ice. "Problem?" asked Alikko and Kamo said "the ice will not obey me." "What's that?" asked Okuma pointing to a key pad beside the ice wall. Alikko looked at the key pad and asked "what's the name of the mask again." "Akaku" said Kamo and Alikko typed in five buttons. Suddenly the snow parted and on the other side was the mask. "Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Alikko, Kamo went over and picked up the mask. "Fine, where are we supposed to meet the others?" asked Kamo and Okuma said "at the temple."

They exited the ice cave and suddenly heard a roar. They turned to face a Rahi wearing an infected mask starring at them. "I think we should run" said Alikko and they took off. The Rahi gave a huge bellow and gave chase. The three Toa got to a cliff face first and Kamo asked "now what?" The Rahi appeared charging straight for them looking very angry. When the Rahi was a few metres away Alikko said "duck." All three throw themselves to the ground and Rahi jumped past them, right over the cliff. The Toa looked over the edge and could see the Rahi on a large ledge. "That was close" said Okuma and Alikko said "yah, too close. We better get out of here in case it can climb out."

Thank you to the people who reviewed my story. Hope to add more chapters soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Secrets of the island.

Razi and the others were at the temple waiting for Alikko and the others. "I hope their alright" said Kahli and Razi said "their probably fine, but there's something strange about Alikko." "I haven't noticed anything" said Kahli and Loki said "here come our Toa brothers and sister." Alikko, Okuma and Kamo just climbed up the hill which the temple was on. "Hello again, brothers, sister" said Razi and Kamo said "so they convinced you too." "What now?" asked Okuma and Kahli said "Turaga Rahli said the last of the masks are in the temple." "Follow me" said Taho and he led them over to the entrance of the temple.

They descended the steps into the temple and started walking down the tunnel. "Have you noticed anything strange about Alikko?" asked Razi and Kamo said "yes, there was a wall of ice blocking path to a mask. There was a key pad beside it, she tapped in a code and the wall moved." "I knew it" said Razi and then he noticed the others had stopped. The tunnel had spilt into nine different routes. "Looks like we have to spilt up" said Hanta and Razi said "not just yet." "Why?" asked Kahli and Taho said "because there's someone in the group I don't trust." "Who?" asked Loki and Alikko said "he doesn't trust me." "Kamo told me how you moved the barrier of ice" said Taho and Alikko said "so I'm working for the Makuta is that it. Last time I checked you and Kamo didn't want us to work as a team." "It still doesn't explain how you knew" said Kamo and Alikko said "you'd never believe me." "It doesn't change the fact that we know nothing about you" said Kamo and Alikko said "well last time I checked we all know nothing about each other." "Well I still don't trust you" said Razi and Alikko said "fine I'll leave." "Alikko, wait" said Kahli and Alikko said "forget it, Kahli. I know when I'm not wanted." Then she went down one of the tunnels. "You two were horrible" said Kahli and Okuma said "yah, she seems really nice and not someone who would work for the Makuta."

Razi was just about to reply when suddenly the ground shock and the Toa feel. Alikko heard their cries and ran back. She found a yarning chasm and she gasped. In the chasm was a huge city with a shield surrounding it. She then noticed a mask of levitation lying near her and put it on. She put it on, then jumped down and she flouted down. "This is amazing" said Alikko and she passed through the shield. She landed in the street and looked around at the buildings.

Suddenly a Turaga appeared from out of know-where and said "welcome to Atlanti-Nui." "Your hologram" said Alikko and the Turaga said "when I was alive I was known as Turaga Lyon." "So the island is named after the city" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "that is correct, the Matoran you know are descendants of the original inhabitants." "Where are the other Toa?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "they are safe, but I wanted to talk you alone." "Why?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "your father was actually the original Toa Nova of Lightning and Thunder." "But how did he take on human form?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "the mode of travel form our world to the world you grow up change people into the native intelligent life forms." "So I inherited my Toa form from dad" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "you are correct."

Suddenly Alikko recognised the Turaga's voice as the one from her dream. "You brought me here" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "I had to, the Toa team had to be complete." "Will I be able to return home?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "when the danger is past." "Now tell me about this city" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "the Matoran who built this city were very advanced technologically. There were nine mighty protectors who protect us form danger. But one day a powerful evil came and killed all but one of the Toa, your father. We hid this city beneath the surface to prevented it form falling into wrong hand." "Let me guess this city had powerful weapons" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "that is correct, however we never used them because only beings of power can operate them. Anyway, the city was abandoned and left hidden until now." "Where are the other Toa?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "since they were beginning to doubt you I sent them to see the truth." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Truth.

Razi slowly woke up, then looked around and saw that other Toa were there also. They were surrounded by pitch black. Then standing in front of him was a five year old girl wearing a blue dress. "Who are you?" asked Razi and the girl said "Cassandra, who are you?" Just then the other Toa woke up and Kahli asked "what's going on?" "I wish I knew" said Razi and Cassandra said "bye, I've got see if mommy home yet."

Suddenly the Toa group appeared a room with a man sitting on a chair. Then Cassandra ran in and asked "dad, when's mum coming home?" "Come here, Cassandra" said her father, Cassandra was picked up by her father and put on his lap. "Mum's not going back for a while, she's gone on a trip" said her father and Cassandra asked "when's she coming back?" "I don't know sweetie, it maybe along time" said her father and Cassandra said "don't worry daddy, I'm sure she'll come back soon." When Cassandra left her father began to cry. "How can I tell her? Why did it have to happen?"

Then the group appeared in a graveyard Cassandra was now ten years old and was with her father. They were in front of a grave stone which had the words 'Amy Nova Star. 1950 - 2005. Beloved mother. Brave hero.' "What did mum do?" asked Cassandra and her father said "she was in the army, she save another soldiers life." "Razi, look at the last bit" said Kahli and the other Toa looked. 'Toa Nova of Lightning' appeared under the other words.

Next they were still at the graveyard but this time Cassandra was alone and was also now thirteen years old. "Hi mum, sorry I haven't been to see you in a while but I've had to take care of dad. But you don't have to worry about him" said Cassandra and a man walked up to her. "Hello again, Cassandra" said the man and Cassandra said "good morning, Mr. Nui." "I'm sorry to tell you that I'll not be coming round to check on you and your father anymore" said Mr. Nui and Cassandra asked "why? If you don't mind me asking." "Just a bit of trouble with my brother so unfortunately I won't be around for a while." "We'll be fine" said Cassandra and Mr. Nui said "hopefully this wont take long." He started to leave and Cassandra said "Mr. Nui, good luck with your brother. I hope you get what ever trouble your brothers in sorted." "Thank you and call me Mata Nui, everyone else does" said Mata Nui and when he left Cassandra said "Mata Nui, what a strange name."

Then the Toa were in darkness again and Kamo said "that man was the Great Spirit." "But who was that girl?" asked Kahli and then a fifteen year old Cassandra appeared. Then suddenly armour surrounded her and she was Alikko. "That girl was Alikko" said Hanta and Razi said "no wonder she didn't tell us." Kahli, Loki, Okuma, Hanta and Zalku looked at Kamo and Razi. "Now will you admit you were hard on her, it looks like she had a tough life" said Okuma and Taho said "okay I admit I was a bit hard on her." Everybody stared at Kamo and Hanta said "well, Toa of frost." "Fine, I was hard on her" said Kamo and suddenly they appeared in the streets.

"Hey guys, over here" shouted Alikko when she saw the other Toa appear and all of them walked over. "I think Razi and Kamo have something to say" said Kahli and both Razi and Kamo said "sorry." "That's alright I understand" said Alikko and Hanta asked "who this is?" "Turaga Lyon, you already know my brothers and sister" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "it is nice to see a Toa Nova group again." "Again?" asked Razi and Alikko explained what Turaga Lyon had told her. "Why are we here?" asked Okuma and Turaga Lyon said "you had a right to know what you had to protect, if city falls into the wrong hands it could mean doom for the Matoran on this island and other Matoran in other lands." "Can you give us anything that could help us get ride of Makuta?" asked Kahli and Turaga Lyon said "another group of Toa's destiny is defeat Makuta, but this city does hold information that can help you." "Then let's go and see this information" said Razi and Turaga Lyon said "follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter five: Great Library.

Turaga Lyon led the Toa group to one of the large buildings in the city. It was a large dome shaped structure with large pillars at the entrance. "This is a library isn't it?" asked Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "correct, at the time it was the greatest library but I suspect there are more now." "What's a library?" asked Hanta and Alikko said "a place that stores written knowledge and history."

They entered a large room with shelves of books there were nine large pillars holding up the ceiling. "Wow, so many books" said Alikko and Turaga Lyon said "the earliest are paper, but the closest to the fall of Altanti-Nui are electronically." The Turaga walked up to the nearest shelve and picking up a book from it. "This is the only record of Makuta and his Brotherhood" said Turaga Lyon and Kamo asked "his Brotherhood?" Out of a book appeared a hologram of Makuta.

"The Brotherhood of Makuta was originally formed to protect the Matoran. Makuta was their leader, he was protected by the Toa Hagah. It was later learned at the Brotherhood were evil and had executed several Matoran for not following their orders. Makuta was defeated by the Hagah" said Turaga Lyon and Okuma said "well they couldn't have killed him otherwise he couldn't have put Mata Nui to sleep." "The Brotherhood created fake Bohrok because they didn't want to wake the true swarm. Also they created the organization called the Dark Hunters and Exo-Toa" said Turaga Lyon and Alikko said "in my world we call them evil dictators." "You may want to look up several different books by yourselves. We have a large selection of books about Rahi and also some of the other evil beings you may encounter" said Turaga Lyon and Razi said "yes, then afterwards we better get back."

The Toa looked at several different books for a few hours. When they had finished Turaga Lyon came over with another pile of books. "This all the information we have on Earth" said Turaga Lyon and Alikko said "you have information about home." She opened the book and a hologram of Earth appeared. "Is that your planet?" asked Razi and Alikko said "yes, we call it Earth." "It's just a same your people fight amongst themselves" said Turaga Lyon and Alikko said "that's true, if we had the three virtues like you maybe there wouldn't be."

A few minutes later, the Toa sat down for a rest. "I think we've learned all we can" said Kahli and Okuma said "I agree, I think it's time to head back to the surface." "If your leaving please come back again soon" said Turaga Lyon and Zalku said "don't worry, Turaga." They left the Great library and head towards the surface.

When they got to the surface they had to shield their eyes from the glair until they adjusted. Alikko first noticed the smoke coming from the forest and said "that smoke is coming from somewhere near my village." "Then we better get there" said Razi, Storm switched mask to mask of Speed and the Toa were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've added a bit more to this chapter so it's a bit longer.

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I have been busy with college. Hope to update again soon.


	8. Author's Note

Author's note:

After taking a look at the story I've decided to rewrite and replace the chapters as I have noticed some mistakes I would like to correct and maybe change the story slightly.

I'm currently writting another faction story based on Transformers movieverse so will be writting that as well as this at the same time. Hopefully and can keep writting two stories at the same time.


End file.
